Confinement & Irony.
by GS1
Summary: A little bumpy ride on a certain spaceship during a certain time. Basically...nonsense.


CONFINEMENT

CONFINEMENT.

He fell to the floor as the ship rocked swiftly to the right.Dark little eyes flashed open.Awake.Again.Could he not be so much as obliged to a single wink of sleep on the blasted prison?!Everything was so frustrating to think about that he was beginning to go insane!Well... wouldn't _you_ be if you were the ultimate sacrifice of your world?Okay, so maybe _sacrifice_ was a _little_ extreme... but, I mean really, is it that far off? 

__

_Chibi Vegeta Thought Sequence*_

__(":ahem: Edited for your better understanding..."-Chibi Vegeta.)

_ _

_"Give me the child or your world will die!"_

_"Of course, Master...Whatever you desire..."_

_ _

_End Sequence_*

"WAH!I'm too young to be a martyr!!!"

And to think he used to complain about how horribly basic his life was....Train, work, eat, train, work, eat.... and now _imprisonment_!Absurd!When he meant he needed a little variety in his life they go and ship him off to aliens!_Ugly_ aliens at that!And Freezer said he would only be locked up a little while?!A little while?Suuure.Did Freezer not have a very good understanding of plain vocabulary??

Furthermore, the quarters were horribly damp and absolutely filthy!!!Could a prince actually be expected to live in such a place???He rose from the floor and sat on the metal bench that served as his..."bed."The child groaned in misery.He hated his situation.He felt like a piece of property to his father and perhaps something of a pet to Freezer...

Hell, he might as well be in Purgatory; it couldn't possibly be much worse than actual life!Bah! The young prince kicked off his boots and watched as they hit the wall with a great 'smack!'Stupid wall!Stupid room!Stupid ship! Stupid--

"Whoa!" 

The ship once again swayed heavily to the side. He soon found himself sliding against the wall. _"Are we in some sort of galactic storm?"_ he wondered.Suddenly, he heard a faint sound... _"Was that a scream?"_He eagerly pressed his ear against the door... _"A battle? Here?!"_

He absently reached up to his ear out of habit...He discovered, much to his dismay, that he wasn't wearing a scouter."Of all the times--" he cursed under his breath.Again, he heard distant war cries... "Let_me--" he desperately charged up a ki blast, "OUT!!!" ::boom!:: Still, the door remained... The blasted door!!He hopelessly scratched at it ...He felt like he needed..._desperately_ needed to be out there! ...for some strange reason...

Finally, after seemingly endless clawing, he managed to calm down...He layer down on the bench feeling oddly fatigued... It wasn't long before he fell into a fitful sleep...

_________________________________________

_Falling._

_Where?_

_Hard..._

_Floor..._

_Red..._

_Stream?_

_ _

_He reached down and touched the red river that _

_flowed swiftly in the ground.... A spring?_

_Airborne..._

_Flying?_

__

_ _

_Everything began to get smaller and smaller..._

_ _

_Or was he just getting further away?_

_ _

_ _

_So high..._

_Stratosphere?_

_ _

_The planet..._

_ _

_Looks.... like it's bleeding..._

_so many streams...._

_ _

_It's cracking..... is it dieing?_

_ _

_ _

_"Is that my planet?"_

___________________________________________

With a start he awakened... a rush of liquid was forcing itself up from his stomach...The ground suddenly came rushing up to meet him...Needless to say, its greeting was not exactly... pleasant.The young prince rolled over from his place on the floor and sat up... But he was only to double over once again as a rush of emotions swept him and vomit erupted rapidly from his mouth.What the Hell was going on?Something was affecting him, but what was it?

He forced himself to get up on the bench, lest Freezer or one of his men come to fetch him..._'gasp 'gasp' pant' _Maybe he hadn't been eating enough... after all... he was a growing Saiyajin! _"Gross!"_ he thought as he spied a small rodent crawling up the wall... It was soon incinerated with a miniscule ki blast."_I just knew this place was trashy! Infested!"_ he thought disgustedly.

The young prince tried to get even angrier to override this _other_..._terrible_...feeling he had... It felt like he had lost something.....or someone... important....It made him feel sick!!Veery sick!!!Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps coming close....closer....closer... to his door!Finally, he was going to be let out!Free of this wretched confinement!!His sensitive ears could pick up an unlocking code and he was nearly bouncing with joy!The doors opened.Zarbon.

"You may go on your silly mission now," Zarbon replied, sounding annoyed. (Why did Master Freezer make him fetch the brat?) The young prince studied Zarbon's expression...Sure, he was annoyed... but there was something else...something different... he almost seemed... tense?It was... uncharacteristic.

And so the young prince was escorted down the hallways...The guards all glared at him, of course... as per usual... This time though, there seemed to be underlying hatred in those penetrating gazes... something that wasn't usually there... Oh, well. Most people were prejudice against Saiyajins anyway...As he walked, he noticed several injured guards...There was also a slight sign of a skirmish here and there...The youngster also remained aware of the thickening smell of death that hung in the air...Unnerving.

They neared they compost room, where all the garbage was dumped into space...But the door was slightly ajar...A detail Vegeta didn't fail to notice...Curiosity.He noticed a bloody, gloved hand slightly sticking out...Bizarre.He felt compelled by an unseen force to investigate...What was behind those doors?People?Whatever it was, he was about to find out, he decided...

And all at once, Zarbon appeared in front of him... Blocking his path and his view..."Forbidden," Zarbon said in a dangerous tone.The little prince glared and spat."Fine. I'm not interested in garbage anyway! Hmph!" And he spun on his heel and marched down the hall.Meanwhile, Zarbon wiped the gathering sweat from his brow...

_Little did he know, that behind those doors lay the disassembled bodies of what once was the Elite Saiyajin Fighting Force..._

_ _

_ _

_ _

IRONY.

______________________

DISCLAIMER: Yadda, yadda. Same Ole, same Ole. I'm poor. I own nothing...anything at all.

-GS


End file.
